Hetalia: Ellan Vannin
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Now, here, you see, it takes all the running you can do, to stay in the same place. If you want to get somewhere else, you must run at least twice as fast as that!" England gave a scoff as he was currently hiding behind the one who had spoken from his elder siblings. DISCOUNTINUED


**Chapter One**

* * *

**The Fool Arcana: **_My first try at a Hetalia fanfic so it might be odd. Information will be given at the bottom. Warning: Original Character (OC) are within.__  
_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland otherwise known as the personification of the United Kingdom, Youngest child to Great Brittan, stared at the old stone castle known as Peel Castle on Isle of Man. A location of the Arthurian Avalon or as other's know it the Grail Castle, site of Lancelot's encounter with the sword bridge of King Melegaunt. Of course as he passed over the Fairy Bridge he made sure to greet the one's that fluttered around with a tip of his hat.

"Iggy!"

Arthur glanced up, one of his busy eyebrows raising a bit to see a young woman with silvery blond hair wearing a— "Miss. Hoshi! That is not the proper attire for a young woman!" the scandalized look the gentleman wore was one of slight shock and a light tint of red to his cheek bones. It then hit him and he shouted in a bit of anger, "Don't call me that, young lady!" of course he couldn't call a young woman a wanker! That would be blasphemy!

Amerada Hoshi gave a light laugh as she brushed her silvery hair behind her ear, her other hand wagging its index finger at the young (Physically Looking) man, "Now, now Iggy. It's been forever since you have been here! Come, come~ Master is in the study!" skipping off ahead she gave a giggle.

Watching her go Arthur couldn't help but take in her appearance, 'My she has grown indeed.' Long silvery blond hair went down to her exposed thighs-well one (What kind of outfit was that!? Japanese or American!?), bangs grown out to reach just under her chest (he wasn't staring at it! Just making an assumption!), teal green eyes sparkled with amusement as she chatted away. A soft sigh, 'Honestly…that outfit…outrageous." It honestly was in his eyes. Just a golden armor bra, Jewels embedded around her collar bone, a pink jacket that stopped at her rib cage with a fuzzy trim, top of the thigh pink shorts with a white belt—was that belt made of handcuffs?! Shaking his head Arthur sighed; 'Well at least she has armor plating over her left leg—how does she walk in those heels and extra fuzzy socks?' women would forever remain a mystery to him.

Amerada turned a bit with an amused expression, "Iggy please stop staring at me! It's embarrassing!" of course she got the reaction she wanted.

* * *

After walking in the winding halls of Peel Castle, Amerada stopped in front of two giant doors, "Here we are Iggy" _"Don't bloody call me that!"_ of course ignoring that little outburst she pushed the heavy doors open, "Nngh...ah! Master! We have a guest!" yay her master would be so pleased to have a guest! Especially this one!

Arthur gazed in, his nerves calming as there was magic flowing everywhere in the air, nicely carved wooden chairs floated about, small little tables the drinks that were atop them or flower pots staying in tact, many different books—novels, spell books, photo albums flew around as if the air was water, the large windows had the curtains drawn back letting in the sunlight as he noticed many light pink butterflies fluttering around, "My, my…same as always." Gaze slowly drifting up he saw a young man who looked to be in his early to mid thirties, snow white hair, choppy bangs that could cover blood red eyes of an albino (How that happened he would never know, after all he used to have bright lime green eyes), the hair going past the ears and framing the face of the other nicely before stopping at the base of his neck and barley touching the shoulders.

Of course Amerada nudged Arthur in the side with an amused glance, "…Taking in the hotness that is the master?" squealing a bit as Arthur gently bopped her head, the young apprentice huffed before skipping out to make some tea, closing the giant doors behind her softly, 'Good luck, England. Maybe you can get him to come out.' Were her final thoughts before she trotted off.

Continuing his staring, Arthur noticed the clothing the other wore—it was a mix of Chinese and Japanese it seemed but still held that Celtic look (Somehow). Clearing his throat he began, "It seems you have not changed a bit."

A strong voice rang out to Gennosuke Harada or as he was known in the past Aren Walker*, "Oh? Brittan. What brings you to my home?" Slowly the books began to put themselves away, the many chairs and small tables fluttering back into their place as well. Another wave of his hand and Gen began to descend on his own chair, "It's been ages, little one."

Arthur couldn't help but feel his lips twitch ever so slightly upwards, "Indeed it has Isle of Man." Of course he saw the other give a soft sigh before slipping thin framed half-moon spectacles off his face, "I simply came…to ask a favor of you." Bloody hell. This was hard.

Gennosuke blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Oh? Slowly standing he walked over to Arthur and gave a small chuckle, "Oh my…a favor? What can your old master do for you?" ah it was like seeing Arthur as a child once more during the magic lessons he would give or when he would get Scotland, Wales, Northern and Southern Ireland to stop picking on their youngest brother.

Swatting the hand away from his head—wait a moment, "Bloody hell! Give me back my hat you, wanker!" snatching his top hat he placed it once more upon his head, his face once again a light red due to anger (And Embarrassment but he would never admit it) from the treatment. He was not a child! Then again…this was the Personification of Isle of Man. A cousin (Was he a cousin? He could never honestly figure it out) that could actually get his elder siblings to not pick on him and cower in fear—a sudden curious look came on the normally serious (Alright not normally or always) forest green eyes, "I have always wondered…exactly how did you get my elder siblings to listen and dare I say it…fear you?"

"…I honestly have no idea what you mean. Oh yes my name is Gennosuke Harada now."

Arthur stared at his former master silently before he exploded, "What the hell!? Why would you change your name from Aren Walker—which I might add means White Forest Walker—mmpfh!" Flailing a bit at the large hand with thin long fingers (Like pianists) Arthur went still glowering a bit. Damn.

"I went to Japan, randomly picked characters from their language and poof. My new name. I happen to like it." Removing his hand slowly Gen slowly sat down again as Amerada brought in a fresh hot pot of tea and some scones due to England's visit, "Now sit down and tell me…what do you need?"

Taking a sip of his tea (Bloody hell this was some wonderful Earl Gray) Arthur began, "I need you to come with me to the mainland's." Placing the teacup onto its little plate, Arthur gazed right into the blood red eyes (Seriously when and HOW did those eyes change?!), "My brother's will be at the next world meeting." A small grimace, "With them there it will be crazy—though it is always chaotic at those meetings…with you there damage control would be…a bit easier."

"…I haven't left the isle in ages." Glancing out the window to let the warm sunlight hit his pale skin, Gen slowly raised his hand to stroke his chin. Well the twins were bound to pick on Arthur as well as Scotland and Wales. Turning to the other he gave a soft smile, "Very well. I shall accompany you, Arthur. Though Amerada must come as well."

"Of course." A sigh of relief, "…Thank…you."

Gen stared at Arthur before pulling him into a hug, "Oh my! A thank you—you are honestly the most adorable young man I have ever known!"

Sputtering and cursing (Some very choice words), Arthur tried to get out of the elder man's hold, "Bloody hell you giant! Let me go at once—I am not adorable! Let go I say! Let go!"

Amerada who was still in the study just stared at the two before taking a picture. This was so going to be added to the collection. With that she slipped out giggling a bit. This should be fun! A trip to the mainland! She must go tell the creatures of the Fae right away!

* * *

**-Authors Corner-  
**

****Well here was my first try at a Hetalia fanfiction. No idea what the hell I'm doing really lol. Anyways shall I give some detail? Well it will be a very long er informative type...er information? Lol. Anyways I'd love feed back from all you readers if you actually read to 'dis point. R&R!

_**Original Character: Gennosuke Harada (Past Name: Aren Walker)**_

_**Personification of: Isle of Man  
**_

_**Official Languages: English, Manx  
**_

_**Capital (And Largest City): Douglas (Doolish)  
**_

_**Population: 84, 665(202nd)**_

_**Density: 140/km, 362.4/sq mil  
**_

_**Currency: Pound Sterling  
**_

The **Isle of Man** ( /ˈmæn/; Manx: _Ellan Vannin_, pronounced [ˈɛlʲən ˈvanɪn]), otherwise known simply as **Mann** (Manx: _Mannin_, IPA: [ˈmanɪn]), is a self-governing British Crown Dependency, located in the Irish Sea between the islands of Great Britain and Ireland within the British Isles. The head of state is Queen Elizabeth II, who holds the title of Lord of Mann. The Lord of Mann is represented by a Lieutenant Governor, but its foreign relations and defence are the responsibility of the British Government. Although the United Kingdom does not usually intervene in the island's domestic matters, its "good government" is ultimately the responsibility of the Crown (that is, in practice, the Government of the United Kingdom).[6]

The island has been inhabited since before 6500 BC. As one of the six Celtic nations, Gaelic cultural influence began in the 5th century AD, and the Manx language, a branch of the Gaelic languages, gradually emerged. In 627, Edwin of Northumbria conquered the Isle of Man along with most of Mercia. In the 9th century, the Norse began to settle there. The Norse of "Scandinavian Scotland" then established the Kingdom of the Isles. The King's title would then carry the suffix, "and the Isles." Magnus III, the King of Norway, was also known as "King of Man and the Isles" as part of the Hebrides civilization between 1099 and 1103.[7] A Norse-Gaelic culture arose and the island came under Norse control. In 1266, the island became part of Scotland, as formalised by the Treaty of Perth. After a period of alternating rule by the kings of Scotland and England, the island came under the feudal lordship of the English Crown in 1399. The lordship revested into the British Crown in 1764, but the island never became part of the kingdom of Great Britain or its successor the United Kingdom, retaining its status as an internally self-governing Crown dependency.

**Etymology**

the Manx Gaelic language the Isle of Man is known as _Ellan Vannin_, where _ellan_ is a Manx word meaning _island_. The earliest form of 'Man' is _Manu_ or _Mana_giving the genitive name _Manann_ leading to the word _Mannin_, which is lenited when used after the feminine word _ellan_, giving _Mhannin_. As _mh_ is pronounced like a _v_ in Goidelic languages, in modern Manx the name becomes, _Ellan Vannin_. The name is related to the figure of Celtic mythology known as Manannán to the Irish and Manawyddan to the Welsh.

The name enters recorded history as _Mona_ (Julius Caesar, 54 BC), and is also recorded as _Monapia_ or _Monabia_ (Pliny the Elder, AD 77), _Monœda_ (Ptolemy, AD 150), _Mevania_ or _Mænavia_ (Paulus Orosius, 416), and _Eubonia_ or _Eumonia_ by Irish writers. In Welsh records it is _Manaw_, and in the Icelandic sagas it is _Mön_.

Though the Isle of Man was never incorporated into the Roman Empire, the island was noted in Greek and Roman accounts where it was called variously _Monapia_, _Mοναοιδα_ (_Monaoida_), _Mοναρινα_ (_Monarina_), _Menavi_ and _Mevania_. The Old Welsh and Old Irish names for the Isle of Man, _Manau_ and _Mano_, also occur in _Manau Gododdin_, the name for an ancient district in north Britain along the lower Firth of Forth. The name is probably connected with the Welsh name of the island of Anglesey, _Ynys Môn_and possibly with the Celtic root reflected in Welsh _mynydd_, Breton _menez_, Scottish Gaelic _monadh_, "mountain".,which probably derive from the Proto-Indo-European root *_men_-, "to tower". In this case, such a name may have referred to the island apparently rising out of the Irish Sea on the horizon.

History

Rising water levels cut off the island from the surrounding islands around 8000 BC. Evidence suggests that colonization of the Isle took place by sea sometime before 6500 BC. The first residents lived in small natural shelters, hunting, fishing and gathering their food. They used small tools made of flint or bone, examples of which have been found near the coast. Representatives of these artefacts are kept at the Manx Museum.

The Neolithic Period marked the coming of knowledge of farming, better stone tools and pottery. It was during this period that megalithic monuments began to appear around the island. Examples from this period can be found at Cashtal yn Ard near Maughold, King Orry's Grave at Laxey, Meayll Circle near Cregneash, and Ballaharra Stones at St John's. This was not the only Neolithic culture: there were also the local Ronaldsway and Bann cultures.

During the Bronze Age, the large communal tombs of the megalith builders were replaced with smaller burial mounds. Bodies were put in stone-lined graves along with ornamental containers. The Bronze Age burial mounds created long-lasting markers around the to John T. Koch and others, the Isle of Man in the Late Bronze Age was part of a maritime trading-networked culture called the Atlantic Bronze Age that also included the other Celtic nations, England, France, Spain and Portugal, and ancient Tartessus, and may have been where Celtic languages developed.

The Iron Age marked the beginning of Celtic cultural influence. Large hill forts appeared on hill summits, and smaller promontory forts along the coastal cliffs, while large timber-framed roundhouses were built. It is likely that the first Celtic tribes to inhabit the island were of the Brythonic variety. Around the 5th century AD, cultural influence from Ireland and migration, precipitated a process of Gaelicisation, evidenced by Ogham inscriptions, giving rise to the Manx language, which remains closely related to Irish and Scottish Gaelic.Viking settlement of the Isle of Man began at the end of the 8th century. The Vikings established Tynwald and introduced many land divisions that still exist.

Geography

The Isle of Man is located in the middle of the northern Irish Sea, approximately equidistant from the islands of Great Britain and Ireland, within the British Isles. The closest land is southern Scotland. It is 52 kilometres (32 mi) long and, at its widest point, 22 kilometres (14 mi) wide. It has an area of around 572 square kilometres (221 sq mi).Besides the island of Mann itself, the political unit of the Isle of Man includes some nearby small islands: the seasonally inhabited Calf of Man,Chicken Rock on which stands an unmanned lighthouse, St Patrick's Isle and St Michael's Isle. Both of the latter are connected to the mainland by permanent roads/causeways.

Hills in the north and south are separated by a central valley. The extreme north is exceptionally flat, consisting mainly of deposits from glacial advances from western Scotland during colder times. There are more recently deposited shingle beaches at the Point of Ayre. The island has one mountain higher than 600 metres (2,000 ft), Snaefell, with a height of 620 metres (2,034 ft). According to an old saying, from the summit one can see six kingdoms: those of the Mann, Scotland, England, Ireland, Wales, and versions add a seventh kingdom, that of the Sea, or Neptune

Population

At the 2006 interim census, The Isle of Man was home to 80,058 people, of whom 26,218 resided in the island's capital, Douglas. Most of the population was born in the British Isles, with 47.6% born in the Isle of Man, 37.2% born in England, 3.4% in Scotland, 2.1% in Northern Ireland, 2.1% in the Republic of Ireland, 1.2% in Wales and 0.3% born in the Channel Islands. The remaining 6.1% were born elsewhere in the world.

Climate

The Isle of Man has a temperate climate with cool summers and mild winters. Average rainfall is higher than the average for the British Isles, because of its location at a sufficient distance from Ireland for moisture to be accumulated by the prevailing south-westerly winds. Average rainfall is highest at Snaefell, where it is around 1,900 millimetres (75 in) a year. At lower levels it can be around 800 millimetres (31 in) a year. Temperatures remain fairly cool with the recorded maximum being 28.9 °C (84.0 °F) at Ronaldsway on 12 July 1983.

Structure

The island's parliament, Tynwald, claims to be the oldest continuously existing ruling body in the is a bicameral or tricameral legislature, comprising the House of Keys (directly elected by universal suffrage) and the Legislative Council (consisting of indirectly elected and ex-officio members). These two bodies meet together in joint session as Tynwald. The executive branch of government is the Council of Ministers, which is composed of members of Tynwald. It is headed by the Chief Minister, currently Allan Bell MHK. The Council of Ministers comprises the greater part of the House of Keys. Vice-regal functions of the Head of State are performed by a Lieutenant Governor.

External relations and security

Under British law, the Isle of Man is not part of the United Kingdom. However, Britain takes care of its external and defence affairs, and retains paramount power to legislate for the are no independent military forces on the Isle of Man although HMS _Ramsey_ is affiliated with the town of the same name. From 1938 there was a (now disbanded) Manx Regiment of the British Territorial Army, which saw extensive action during the Second World War. There is an independent Isle of Man police force, which is controlled directly by the Isle of Man Government, but which nonetheless voluntarily submits to inspection by the British inspectorate of police

Education

Public education is under the Department of Education and Children. Thirty-four primary schools, five secondary schools, and the Isle of Man College function under the department.

Myth, legend and folklore

In Manx mythology, the island was ruled by Manannán mac Lir, a Celtic sea god, who would draw his misty cloak around the island to protect it from invaders. One of the principal theories about the origin of the name _Mann_ is that it is named after Manannan.

In the Manx tradition of folklore, there are many stories of mythical creatures and characters. These include the _Buggane_, a malevolent spirit who according to legend blew the roof off St Trinian's Church in a fit of rage; the _Fenodyree_; the _Glashtyn_; and the _Moddey Dhoo_, a ghostly black dog who wandered the walls and corridors of Peel Castle.

The Isle of Man is also said to be home to fairies, known locally as _the little folk_ or _themselves_. There is a famous Fairy Bridge and it is said to be bad luck if one fails to wish the fairies good morning or afternoon when passing over it. It used to be a tradition to leave a coin on the bridge to ensure good luck. Other types of fairies are the _Mi'raj_ and the _Arkan Sonney_.

An old Irish story tells how Lough Neagh was formed when Ireland's legendary giant Fionn mac Cumhaill (commonly anglicised to Finn McCool) ripped up a portion of the land and tossed it at a Scottish rival. He missed, and the chunk of earth landed in the Irish Sea, thus creating the island.

Peel Castle has been proposed as a possible location of the Arthurian Avalonor as the location of the Grail Castle, site of Lancelot's encounter with the sword bridge of King Melegaunt.


End file.
